1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing device, and more particularly to an image capturing device for dual-side scanning.
2. Related Art
With the development of information technology, an increasing amount of information has become available, and electronic products have gradually become indispensable to daily life. In recent years, scanners for reading planar images have also become an important peripheral device.
In the prior art shown in FIG. 1, in order to achieve higher image-scanning quality the structure of a currently commercially available scanner is changed, so as to prevent light rays of an opposite light source from entering a sensor, thereby resulting in poor image quality. In this prior art, an original manuscript paper is placed between an original manuscript pressing roller a1 and a glass cover a2 of an image sensor. This structure includes two systems disposed vertically opposite to each other. However, this structural design wastes space, because the two opposite systems are horizontally spaced from each other. Even worse, the paper feed rollers a3 of such structural design are spaced at an excessively large distance, and cannot therefore move small pieces of paper for scanning.
Moreover, in the prior art shown in FIG. 2, in order to improve the image quality compensators b1 are additionally provided on the scanner, so as to compensate for the sensor. However, in this structure, the compensators b1 are mostly exposed to the paper passage, so that when the paper passes through the paper passage the compensators are easily contaminated by paper debris or ink, thereby deteriorating the image quality. Furthermore, since the compensators b1 are not protected in any way, the compensators b1 must be cleaned at regular intervals, so as to prevent the compensators b1 from excessive contamination. However, this structure is not easily cleaned, and the compensators b1 are easily scratched during cleaning.
The image capturing device of the present invention changes positions for disposing the compensators and additionally provides transparent sheets to protect the compensators from being contaminated or damaged, so as to solve the problem in the prior art that the compensators are easily contaminated and damaged and thus cannot work properly.